Witzige Szenen Sammlung
by lady of darkness 369
Summary: AAAlso ich hab einfach ma en paar witzige Szenen gemacht un ins Netz gestellt es sin auch en paar Elemente von Harry Potter enthalten...
1. Öh, die ersten drei?

Morgens beim Frühstück...

Ryou: Marik?

Marik: Hmm?

Ryou+besorgt+ Was ist los?

Marik: Nicht geschlafen...

Ryou: Warum nicht?

Marik: Malik...

Ryou: Was ist mit ihm? Er ist putzmunter!

Marik: Hmpf!

Ryou: Jaaaa? o.Ô

Marik: Er ist immer so träge und da hab ich gedacht ein bisschen Aufpuschmittel...

Ryou: Was für welches?

Marik: Stimulierendes...

Ryou: Oh mein Gott!

Marik: Kann ich wissen das er davon so notgeil wird!

Ryou: So genau wollt ichs gar nicht wissen...

An einem anderen Morgen beim Frühstück...

Yugi: Wo ist eigentlich Joey?

Yami: Vom Lastwagen überfahrn!

Yugi: Oh! Und Tea?

Yami: Vom Lastwagen überfahrn!

Yugi: Ohje! Und Ishizu, Odion und Tristan?

Yami: Auch vom Lastwagen überfahrn!

Yugi: O.O Alle die in dieser Story nicht gebraucht werden sind vom Lastwagen überfahren worden!

Yami: Genau+smile+

Yugi: Und was macht Pegasus da? Dem muss doch langweilig sein wenn er niemanden zum Quälen hat!

Ryou+hat sich zu ihnen gesellt+ Nö, er hat nen neuen Job!

Yugi: Als was arbeitet er denn?

Ryou: Als Lastwagenfahrer!

Yugi: Achso+tropf+

Snape läuft seit einigen Monaten mit einem seltsamen schwarzen Buch herum. Fred und George beschliessen es ihm zu klauen...

Fred: Los sag schon wie heißt das Buch?

George: Öhm... Learning by Doing – How to be evil!

Fred/George+tropf, schauen Snape nach+

Snape trifft währenddessen auf Marik und Malik...

Snape: Hallo Malik+smile+

Malik: Hallo+leise zu Marik: Snape macht mir Angst er ist so nett+

Marik: Mal sehn +haut Snape mit dem Milleniumsstab auf den Kopf+

Snape: Au +will in seinem Buch nachschlagen kann es jedoch nicht finden, fängt an zu weinen, verzieht sich in sein Büro+

Marik: Ich kann verstehen was du meinst...

Marik/Malik+tropf+

Würde mich freuen wenn ihr mich wissen lasst wenn es euch gefällt es gibt auch bald neue (bin zu faul zum abtippen)


	2. Äh, die nächsten?

Ich hab ziemlich beeilt den Rest meina vorgefertigten Szenen abzutippen was aba höchstwahrscheinlich bedeutet, dass es mit den nächsten etwas länger dauert weil ich mir wieder was neues ausdenken muss... außerdem fängt ja die Schule wieder an +grml+ und da ich auch zweimal die Woche Nachmittagsunterricht hab verzögert das meine Fantasie... naja egal hier sind erst ma die nächsten Szenen:

Yugi, Malik und Ryou liegen in ihrem Schlafsaal... Ryou schläft, Yugi und Malik unterhalten sich...

Ryou+schnarch, träum+

Yugi+leise zu Malik+ Meinst du Ryou mag Bakura?

Malik: Von „mögen" ist da ja wohl keine Rede mehr!

Ryou+redet im Schlaf+ Bakura?

Yugi/Malik+tropf+

Ryou: Bakura!

Yugi/Malik: Ô.Ô

Ryou: Bakura, Bakura, Bakura...!

Yugi: Was meinst du träumt er über Bakura?

Malik: Ich wills gar nicht wissen!

Ryou: Was macht ihr mit Bakura+steht aus dem Bett aus immernoch schlafend+

Yugi: Meinst du er wird gefährlich?

Malik: Ich glaube ni...

Ryou+hat sich von der Zwergenrüstung neben seinem Bett eine Streitaxt genommen+ Lasst ihn in Ruhe+geht

Mit der Axt auf Yugi und Malik los+

Yugi/Malik+kreisch, werden von Ryou durch den Schlafsaal gejagt+

Yugi: Wir müssen Bakura holen+kreisch+

Ryou+wird hellhörig+ Lass Bakura+schläft immernoch+

Yugi/Malik+rennen kreischend in den Schlafsaal von Yami, Marik und Bakura+ HIIIIIIIIIIIILFEEEEEEEEEEE BAKURAAAAAAAAA!

Ryou+nimmt immernoch im Schlaf Bakura war, fällt ihm um den Hals, lässt die Axt fallen+

Alle anderen+tropf+

Yugi/Malik: DANKE+verbeugen sich vor Bakura+

Bakura: Nichts zu danken +grins, nimmt Ryou mit+

Yugi: Er wird ihm doch nichts antun, oder?

Yami: „Antun" ist vielleicht das falsche Wort XD

Währenddessen...

Bakura+Legt den mittlerweile ruhig vor sich hin schmatzenden Ryou in sein Bett zurück, schaut ihn kurz an nimmt sich dann ein Herz und legt sich zu ihm...+

Am nächsten Morgen...

Ryou: WAAAAAAAAAAAAA... BAKURA! WAS SUCHST DU IN MEINEM BETT!UND WAS IST ... DAS+deutet zitternd auf Bakuras Schritt+

Bakura+grins+

Yugi/Malik+tropf+

Am selben Tag beim Frühstück (ich schreib gern über Dinge, die sich beim Frühstück ereignen )

Yugi+kommt an den Tisch sieht Yami auf dem Boden sitzen und essen+ Was machst du da Yami?

Yami: Essen!

Yugi: Ja, sehe ich. Aber warum sitzt du zum Essen auf dem Boden?

Marik+leise zu Yugi+ Er glaubt der Stuhl will ihn umbringen...

Yugi+tropf+ Wieso das denn?

Yami: Als Pharao kann man nie vorsichtig genug sein! Erinnerst du dich noch an das Monster, das mich fressen wollte?

Yugi: Das war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Staubsauger!

Yami: Es wollte mich trotzdem töten! Weißt du was einem auf son einem Stuhl alles passieren kann!

Yugi+stellt auf Durchzug versteht nur noch Teile von dem, was Yami sagt: ... Stuhlbein ... aufspiessen ... Genick brechen ... ersticken... +

Malik: Wir sollten jetzt besser los sonst kommen wir zu spät zu Wahrsagen! Oder will dich die Treppe auch töten, Yami?

Yami: Sie hegt seltsame Gedanken, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie fähig ist Menschen zu töten.

Yugi: Dann können wir ja endlich los! Wo sind eigentlich Bakura und Ryou abgeblieben?

Marik: Streiten vermutlich noch wegen letzter Nacht!

Heute wird in Wahrsagen Hypnose durchgenommen. Yugi wird von Ryou hypnotisiert...

Ryou: Du wirst gaaaaaaaanz müüüüüüüüüüüde+wedelt mit einem Pendel vor Yugis Nase herum+

Yugi+wird schläfrig+

Ryou: Deine Augenblieder werden gaaaaaaaaanz schweeeeeer!

Yugi+schäft ein+

Ryou: Was siehst du?

Yugi: Ich sehe einen Jungen er sieht aus wie Yami...

Ryou: Sei leiser! Was macht er?

Yugi: Er kommt näher. Jetzt +piep+ und dann macht er +piep+ und jetzt +piep+. +piiiiiiieeeeeeeeep!

Ryou+blush+ OK, Yugi! Wach auf!

Trelawney: Oh, ich sehe es hat geklappt! Was hat er denn gesehen?

Ryou+kann nicht lügen+ Ähm, einen Jungen.

Trelawney+ganz interessiert+ Und was hat der gemacht?

Ryou: Öh+piep+ und danach +piep+

Yugi+kann sich nicht mehr erinnern, blush+

Trelawney: Und wie sah er aus?

Ryou: Äh, er hatte blonde, äh nein, rote, äh, schwarze Haare meine ich!

Bakura: Oder doch alles zusammen?o.Ô

Ryou: Äh... +stotter+

Yugi+blush+

Yami+legt von hinten die Arme um Yugi+ Dafür brauchst du dich doch nicht zu schämen jeder hat mal solche Träume!

Yugi+blush+

Bakura: Ja, das ist ganz normal! Nicht wahr Ryou-chan+grins+

Ryou+denkt an die letzte Nacht zurück in der er geschlafwandelt ist+ Äh, öhm, weiß nicht... +blush

-ENDE-

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen wenn ja lasst es mich doch bitte wissen, ja+Hundebaby-Blick versuch+


	3. Haare und andere Katastrophen

Ok, hier mein nächstes Kapitel, ich hoff ma es gefällt euch am Ende gibt's noch ne Überraschung, die aus einer Laune heraus entstanden is

Dieses Kapitel hat sogar mal nen Namen also:

Haare und andere Katastrophen

Bakura hat verschlafen...

Magischer Wecker+klingeling+

Bakura+grml+

Wecker: Du solltest aufstehn, du bist schon zu spät!

Bakura: Noch fünf Minuten!

Waaaaaas! Ich bin zu spät!

Wecker+tropf+ Jaha!

Bakura+springt auf, zieht sich an, und rennt ohne noch einmal in den Spiegel zu schaun nach unten+

Vorbeigehende Schüler+kicher+

Draco: Schicke Frisur! Wie hast du das hingekriegt? Muss ich unbedingt auch mal versuchen+fg+

Bakura+kreidebleich+ Was ist mit meinen Haaren?

Yami+lol+ Bakura hat sich gestern im Suff die Haare pink gefärbt!

Zuhörer+röfl+

Bakura+ist gerade zur Tür reingekommen+ Du... du... +bebt vor Zorn+ du hast mich abgefüllt! Du... du warst das!

Yami+panik+ Aber nicht doch!

Bakura+stampft auf Yami zu, rutscht aber leider auf Peeves aus, der sich selbst als Stolperfalle auf den Boden gelegt hat+

Yami+lol+

Bakura: Das wirst du mir büssen!

Nächster Tag, ein Samstag, am Frühstückstisch (ja der gute alte Frühstückstisch ich komm einfach nicht von ihm los!), Yami ist ziemlich müde (hat wohl irgendwas mit Yugi zu tun, der is auch ganz müde +pfeif, in die Luft schau+lölz+ meine perverse Ader kommt zum Vorschein ...)

Bakura: Ryou, du wirst Yami jetzt diese Tasse Kaffee geben!

Ryou: Wieso ich, wieso gibst du sie ihm nicht selbst?

Bakura: Weil er sie von mir nicht annehmen würde!

Ryou: Vermutlich völlig zu Recht!

Bakura+fg+

Ryou: Also gut! Yami, hier, wir haben dir einen Kaffee aufgehoben+smile+

Yami: Oh, Danke+gähn, trink+

Ich bin so müde, ich geh wieder ins Bett+steht auf, geht+

Bakura+schleicht hinterher+

... oben im Schlafsaal angekommen schläft Yami ein... (was ihm Bakura wohl in den Kaffee getan hat+lölz+)

Bakura: Hö, hö, es hat geklappt! Jetzt sind seine Haare dran+zückt die Schere, macht sich über Yamis Haare her +zonk+ die Schere geht kaputt+

Shit+zieht ein Beil aus der Tasche, hackt damit auf Yamis Haare ein +krach+ das Beil ist abgebrochen+

Oh Mann!

+holt eine Kettensäge, auch die geht kaputt+

Dann eben mit Magie!

+zieht den Zauberstab, versucht den Abtrenn-Zauber, nichts passiert+

Irgendwie muss es doch zu schaffen sein!

+schüttelt Yami vor lauter Verzweiflung+klonk+

O.O WAAAAAAAAAAAAS? EINE PERÜCKE! Hähä, das hat er verdient+nimmt die Perücke (aus Stahl +lölz+), schmeisst sie aus dem Fenster+

McGonagall: Autsch, verdammt! Was ist das? (Was hat die Frau für nen Kopp? Naja egal!)

Bakura: Shit! Da unten steht McGonagall!

McGonagall: Also doch+kicher+ Ich wusste, dass die nicht echt sind, jetzt werde ich sie Professor Snape aushändigen+lölz+ Das wird ein Spass! Hoho!

Bakura: XD Ach so ist das die Beiden sind ein Team! Wie gemein, naja mir kanns nur Recht sein+lässt Yami liegen+ Obwohl, mir fällt da noch was ein... +fg+

...Irgendwann nachts...

Yugi: Yami, was ist das?

Yami: Was?

Yugi: Deine Schamhaare, sie sind blau!

Yami: Dieser verdammte... BAKURA!

-Ende+

lölz+ Ich danke der lieben Clara und der lieben Lena, dafür das sie mich so schön inspiriert haben DANGE SCHÖN+bussi+

Malik, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou und Marik schauen zusammen Moulin Rouge an... (am 28.04.2005 um 20.15 Uhr auf VOX, nich verpassen! Mein Lieblingsfilm )

Film+sing+ The French are glad to die... for love!

Bakura. Also dazu muss ich kein Franzose sein +knuddelt Ryou+

Film: Das Beste was dir jemals geschehen wird ist es zu lieben und wieder geliebt zu werden! (oda so ähnlich)

–Ende-

Bakura: Och Ryou+schnief+

Ryou: Is ja gut Bakura! Is doch nur ein Film+tätschel+ Komm Marik, sag's ihm! Is doch nur ein Film!

Marik: Buhuhu +losheul+

Ryou: Ich geh ins Bett!

Malik/Yami/Yugi: Wir auch!

Bakura/Marik+schneuz+

... mitten in der Nacht...

Marik: Warum seid ihr Schlümpfe blau?

Bakura: Weil wir saufen wie die Sau!

Marik: Gibt's auch Schlümpfe in Paris?

Bakura: Nein, da schmeckt das Bier so mies!

Marik: Gints dann Schlümpfe in erlangen?

Bakura: Nein, die ham wir aufgehangen!

Marik: Was is mit den Schlumpfenfrauen?

Bakura: Die ham wir alle totgehauen!

Marik: Wie vermehrt ihr euch dann so schnell?

Bakura: Wir sind homosexuell!

Marik: Wie wärs mit ein Bisschen Tolleranz?

Bakura: Yami hat nen kleinen...

Marik/Bakura: Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala la la la SCHWANZ!

Malik: Was ist das?

Ryou: Frustsaufen nennt man dieses Phänomän glaube ich

... Am nächsten Morgen... (ACHTUNG! WER NICH AUF SCHNULZIGE ROMANZEN STEHT SOLLTE LIEBER NICHT WEITERLESEN! DAS HIER WAR EINE AFFEKTHANDLUNG ALSO WERTET ES BITTE STRAFMILDERND OK? Also die Überraschung, eigentlich nich nach meienm Stil ich weiss )

Bakura+knuddelt Ryou unter der Decke, gin´bt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schulter+ (+miiiiieeeeep+) Wenn du wüsstest wie sehr ich dich liebe!

Ryou+dreht sich um schaut Bakura an, streicht ihm über die Wange+ Nana, sind das Nachwirkungen vom Film gestern Abend+smile+

Bakura: Es wär ja wohl total schlimm wenn du sterben würdest!

Ryou: Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass ich eine Prostituierte bin, die allen Männern das Herz stiehlt?

Bakura: Das mit dem Herz stehlen behalten wir, a´ber die Prostituierte wird gestrichen, ok?

Ryou: Gerne +schmatz+

Bakura/Ryou+küsen sich+

+miep+ Liebesgesülze schreiben macht Spass!

+tralala+ Love is the massage and the massage is love +sing+träller+

Verliebt sein is toll+miep+

Alla das wars dann ich hoff es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst es mich dann auch wissen

War ganschön lang! Länger wie sonst! Uiii+freuz+

Bis bald hoffe ich, in mir blühen bereits die ersten Ideen

Tschödihö!


	4. Alpträume und andere Nachtgespenster

Aaaaalsoooooooo erstma hallo un dange daste meine Szenen liest un dangö an alle die mir was liebes geschrieben ham _These are the chronicles of life and death and everything between... _+singz+ jaja sowas hör ich imma macht Spaß! Sonst würd ichs ja net hörn aba egal jetz

Soooooooo das neue Kapitel:

Alpträume und andere Nachtgespenster 

Bakura, Marik, Yami, Ryou, Yugi, Seto und Malik sitzen im Schlafsaal von Yugi, Malik und Ryou. (vom Namen aufzählen krieg ich Kopfschmerzen...)

Marik: Mir's langweilig! Können wir nicht irgendwas machen?

Yugi: Ja! Ein Spiel spielen!

Bakura: Dann muss Yami aber raus!

Yami: Wieso das?

Bakura: Weil niemand mit dir spielen, will weil du immer gewinnst!

Yami: Tss! Dann geh ich eben+geht in seinen Schlafsaal+

Yugi: Dann geh ich aber auch weg+schliesst sich Yami an+

Tür+knall+

Seto: Die ham eh was Besseres zu tun! (') Und was machen wir jetzt?

Bakura: Mir fällt da schon was ein! Ryou anstier+

Ryou+tropf+ vielleicht sollten wir lieber was mit allen machen!

Bakura: Wieso eigentlich nicht...

Marik: Bakura! Du Sau!

Bakura: Was denn...

XD

Malik: Ich hab ne Idee! Wir spielen Gläserrücken!

Marik: Ok... '

Ryou: Jaaaa!

Bakura: Nagut...

Seto+pff+ Bei sowas mach ich nicht mit+geht in die Bibliothek+

Malik+alles bereit mach+ So und jetzt fragen wir ihn etwas!

Bakura: Bist du da?

„Geist": J-O-A-H

Ryou: XD Ok, wie heißt du?

„Geist": R-O-E-L-P-S

Bakura: Das ist dein Name!

„Geist": Y-E-A-H

Marik: Und dein Nachname?

„Geist": F-U-R-Z

Malik: Magst du uns?

„Geist": N-E-I-N

Ryou: ' Willst du uns töten?

„Geist": J-U-P-P

Bakura: Wann?

„Geist": J-E-T-Z-T

Die Zwergenrüstung (ihr wisst schon, die neben Ryous Bett ) fällt Bakura auf den Kopf...

Bakura+.+

Ryou+kreisch+ Ist er tot?

Marik: Der Schlag hat ihm nichts ausgemacht! Er ist nur eingepennt+hat Bakura untersucht+

Fensterscheibe+klirr+zerbrech+

Marik, Malik, Ryou+kreisch+im Kreis renn+ ES WILL UNS TÖTEN!

Stimme+lach+

Marik, Malik, Ryou: WAS IST DAS?

Peeves+muhaha+ Ihr seid echt selten doof sowas zu glauben+röfl+Gruselstimme+ ICH SEHE DUMME MENSCHEN UND SIE WISSEN NICT DAS SIE DUMM SIND!

Ryou: Das, ... das war... war Peeves+fängt an zu weinen+

Marik, Malik: XD +gehen schlafen+

3 Uhr Nachts...

Ryou+steht vor Bakuras Bett+ Bakura? Ich kann nicht schlafen!

Bakura: Du brauchst doch vor Peeves keine Angst haben!

Ryou: Quatsch! Ich hab doch keine Angst vor Peeves!

Peeves+hinter Ryous Rücken+ Buh!

Ryou: HIIIIIIIIIIIIILFEEEEEEEEEEEEE+rennt gegen die Wand, fällt in Ohnmacht+

Bakura: Na wenigstens schläft er jetzt!

Ich: Noch was zu sagen?

Schwanie: Der Titel is kagge...

Ich: Menno ich bin halt unkreativ... außerdem sollte da eigentlich noch was hintendran aba ich bin zu faul dafür gibtst dann en neues kapitel

Schwanie: Außerdem hört der Titel sich genauso an wie der andere

Ich: T.T ich kann doch nich anders... +sniff+ außerdem werden sich jetz alle Ttel so anhörn!

Schwanie: Na und! Er is trotzdem kagge!

Ich: Die Leser wollen deine Kommentare bestimmt nich wissen! ' Oder+umhilfefleh+babykulleraugen+

Schwanie: Piens net!

Ich: AUS! Wennde so weitermachst verbiete ich dir zu heiraten!

Schwanie+grml+sichverzieh+

Ich: Jaaaaaaaaa ok... zur erklärung: 1. Schwanie is mein anderes Ich XD 2. Schwanie will demnächst das zweite ich meiner besten Freundin heiraten... also wenn euch die (kurze) Szene gefallen hat lasst es mich wissen


	5. Willi und andere verlorene Wetten

Huhu... ich bins jo heut schwafel ich ma net so lang rum dangö fürs lesen!

Willi und andere verlorene Wetten 

_Marik und Yami sitzen allein in der Bibliothek..._

Yami: Marik, du sprichst das schon wieder falsch aus es heißt „Ene _MENE _mei, flieg _LOS KARTOFFEL_brei!"

Marik+grml+ Mach dich nicht immer über mich lustig! Ich Wette ich weiß auch was was du nicht weißt!

Yami: Ok! Um was wetten wir?

Marik: Ähm, der Sieger darf den Verlierer in eine ihm beliebige Welt schicken!

Yami: Ok, frag deine Fragen!

Marik+fg+ Drei Fragen: 1. Wie lautet die erste binomische Formel?

Yami: (a+b)²a²+2ab+b²

Marik+grml+ Ok, richtig! 2. Frage: Liegen die Zypern in Europa? (sorry Andrè )

Yami: Haha, die Zypern gibt es nicht! Es gibt nur die Insel Zypern und die liegt in Europa! Im Mittelmeer zwischen Alexandria und Ankara!

Marik: Nagut... letzte Frage...+denk+ äh...

Yami: Naaaaa? Fällt dir nichts mehr ein?

Marik+very fies grins+ Wie heißt der beste Freund von Biene Maja?

Yami: O.O Shit... Ähm... Warte... Ich weiß...

Marik: 10...

Yami: ääääähhhhhh...

Marik: 9...

Yami: Ich habs ja gleich!

Marik: 8...

Yami: Schon gut! Ich weiß es nicht!

Marik: Waaas? Ich hab dich nicht verstanden!

Yami: ICH WEIß ES NICHT!

Marik: Tja, Yami, dann darf ich dich wohl in eine mir beliebige Welt schicken... sagen wir für drei Tage es sei denn du kannst dich selbst befreien...

Yami: Schon gut und wo muss ich hin?

Marik: Wirst du dann sehn Viel Spaß noch... +zieht seinen Milleniumsstab+

_Goldenes Licht... Yami wacht auf..._

Yami: Wo bin ich?

Die Sonne geht über einem großen schönen Plastikrasen auf und lacht Yami entgegen 

Yami: Oh mein Gott wo bin ich?

_Eine Stimme fängt an zu singen..._

Stimme: Tinky-Winky, Dipsi, Yami, Po! Teletubbies, Teletubbies sagen: Hallo!

_Mehrere bunte Wesen kommen angehüpft und rufen:_A-O!

Lila Teletubbie (also Tinky-Winky): A-O Sonne! A-O Dipsi! A-O Yami! A-O Po!

_Die Viehcher kommen immer näher..._

Teletubbies (also außer Yami): Tubbie Schmusen!

Yami+kreischt+ Geht weg ihr pädofilen Viecher!

Dipsi: Was hat Yami?

Yami: Geh weg! Yami will nicht Tubbie Schmusen!

Tinky-Winky: Darf Tinky-Winky Yamis Tette in sein Daschi tun+versucht Yamis Milleniumspuzzle zu nehmen+

Yami: Nein! Lass mich! Geh weg!

Rohr: Wo sind die Teletubbies? Wo sind die Teletubbies?

Dipsi: Essis Seit! Essis Seit!

Yami: Zeit? Für was?

Alle stehen auf einmal vor einem großen Windrad... Das Windrad dreht sich immer schneller alle wollen heute drankommen, außer Yami...

Zonk... Yami wird vom Blitz getroffen...

Yami: So! Jetzt reichts+rennt über die Wiese und flüchtet in das Iglu-Dingsda+

Staubsauger+schlürf, schlürf+

Yami+kreisch+ Ich will nicht mehr! MARIK! Ich muss drei Tage hier überleben... es sei denn... ich schaffs selbst hier raus!

Staubsauger+schlürf, versucht Yami aufzusaugen+

Yami: HILFE+wehrt sich verzweifelt, wird dann aber doch aufgesaugt+

Wieder wacht Yami auf... neben einem großen blauen (nein, nicht Haus) Wohnwagen, der auf einer Wiese steht... Musik ertönt... ein komischer Mann in Lattzhosen (ich denke ihr ahnt schon wer) kommt aus dem Wohnwagen geschlendert...

Mann: Hallo Kinder! Ich bin der Peter und das da, das ist der Yami. Klingt komisch ist aber so

Yami: Nein! Ich will nach Hause!

Peter Lustig: Heute will ich euch zeigen wie man so einen Yami am besten einpflanzt+nimmt Yami und trägt ihn zum Blumenbeet+

Yami: Hey! Lass mich runter!

Peter: So, jetzt müsst ihr mit dem Spaten ein Loch graben das groß genug für euren Yami ist! Klingt komisch ist aber so! Fragt am besten euren Papa der kann besser mit dem Spaten umgehn!

Yami: Was willst du? Willst du Geld? Egal! Aber bitte lass mich wieder nach Hause!

Peter: So und wenn das Loch dann groß genug ist dann legt den Yami rein und gießt ihn am besten schon mal etwas! Klingt komisch ist aber so!

Yami: Lass mich los+kämpft, kann sich aber aus irgendeinem Grund nicht richtig wehren+

Peter: Und dann kippt ihr die Erde vom buddeln vorhin einfach auf den Yami drauf, keine angst er wird davon nicht sterben! Klingt komisch ist aber so! Und in zwei bis drei Wochen habt ihr dann drei neue Yamis die ihr an Freunde verschenken könnt

Alles um Yami wird schwarz...

Wieder wacht Yami auf diesmal neben einem riesigen Pilz... mehrere blaue Dinger um sich rum...

Yami: Nein! Wo bin ich jetzt wieder?

Die blauen Dinger fangen an zu singen...

Schlumpfenchoor: Kommt mit ins Schlumpfenland kommt doch alle mit, kommt mit ins Schlumpfenland die Schlümpfe sind der Hit!

Yami: Ich will doch nur nach Hause!

Schlümpfe: Oh, nein! Gargamehl (oder schreibt man den anders?)!

Yami: Was ist das jetzt wieder?

Gargamehl: Haha jetzt tret ich euch und eure Welt platt+tritt auf Yami+

Yami: X.X Jetzt ham sies geschafft... ich bin tot...

Yugi+wacht schweißgebadet aus seinem Traum auf, dreht sich um, schläft weiter+

-ENDE-

Tadaaaaa fertig naaaa hats euch gefallen? Schreibt ma wieder was tschööööööööö


	6. Waschmaschine und andere Tiere

_Sooo jetz schreib ich endlich weiter nujo ... ein hoch auf die langsamen! XD sooo jetz setz ich mich ma an die neue szene_ Waschmaschine und andere Tiere 

Bakura verschwindet in den letzten Tagen immer öfter und keiner (nicht mal Ryou was schon was heißt) weiß wohin.

Yami: Er ist schon wieder weg -.-

Marik: Und das macht dir was aus?

Yami: Stimmt... hast recht... soller doch verschwunden bleiben...

Yugi: Wie gemein! -

Ryou+snüff+

Alle+Ryou ignorier+

Ryou+lauter snüff+

Alle+genervt schau+

Ryou+lauter snüffen will, dann aba ausrutsch+

Yugi+aufblick+ Hast du dir was getan?

Yami+kreisch, aufspring+ AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrggggggggg

Yugi: O.O Was?

Yami: Es ist der Stuhl...

Yugi: Was ist mit ihm? Will er dich wieder töten?

Yami: Das auch...

Yugi: Und sonst?

Yami: Da hat Seto schon mal drauf gesessen -.-

Alle: xD +drop+

Yami: Was? Er könnte einkrachen... bei dem Gewicht das auf ihm gelastet hat...

Seto+fauch+Yugi pack und hoch halt+

Yami+zurück fauch+ Lass ihn runter!

Seto: Ich bin nicht dick!

Yami: ... Nein... du bist FETT

Seto+schnauf, Yugi „aus Versehen" fallen lass+

Yugi+landet auf dem Stuhl auf dem vorher Yami (und davor Seto) gesessen hat+

Stuhl+knack+

Yami+wie ein verrückt gewordenes Wildschwein auf Seto zustürm+

Seto+kreisch, in Snapes Arme spring+

Snape+blush, dann vor Panik wegen Yami wegrenn+

Stuhl+krach+durchbrech+

Yugi: Ich hab nen Splitter im Arsch -.- (xDDDD hab eben erst Slipper geschrieben +röfl+)

Yami+alle Wut vergess+ komm mit nach oben dann mach ich ihn wieder raus +grins+

Yami+Yugi+hochgeh+

Alle: ''''

Bakura+löl+

Ryou: BAKURA+Bakura in die Arme spring+

Bakura+versaut grins+

Malik+drop+

Marik: Wo gehst du eigentlich immer hin? Hast ne Affäre was?

Ryou+fauch+

Bakura: Das werdet ihr bestimmt bald sehn...

_Ein paar Tage später am ... (na, na, na? Wo wohl? Richtig xDD: am) FRÜHSTÜCKSTISCH!_

Hagrid+snüff+

McGonagall+mütterlich+ Was haben Sie denn Hagrid?

Hagrid: Es ist Waschmaschine!

McGo: Was?

Hagrid+herzzerreißend schluchz+ Das ist es ja! Fang hört nicht mehr auf senen Namen!

Bakura+röfl+

Yami: . Bakuraaaa?

Bakura+gg+ Jaaa?

Yami: Du hast nicht zufällig etwas damit zu tun?

Bakua: Wieso bin immer ich schuld+unschuldston den ihm keiner abnimmt+

Yami: Weil Marik ein Alibi hat! (xD)

Bakura: -.- nagut... Ihr werdet lachen!

Yugi: Im gegensatz zu Hagrid...

Ryou: Was ist denn jetzt mit Fang?

Bakura: Haltet euch fest! Ich habe ihn umtraniert er hört jetzt nur noch auf den Namen... WASCHMASCHINE!

Alle+röfl+

Bakura: Und dann hab ich mir gedacht... wenn er doch sowieso Waschmaschine heißt, dann könnte er ja auch Calgon, also Muggelwaschmittel, fressen...

Yami: Oh nein...

Bakura: Ich weiß jetzt auch wie Harry Potter sterben wird!

Malfoy+Snape+begeistert+ WIE?

Bakura: Nach einem Eulenbiss wird er an Vogelgrippe kripiern!

Alle (außa Harry...)+röfl+

Bakura: Also... zurück zu der Sache mit dem Calgon... (ihr kennt hoffentlich die Werbung sonst macht des keinen Sinn...)

In Bakuras Phantasie:

Mann: Verfüttern sie kein Calgon?

Frau: Nein, einen billigen Wasserenthärter...

Mann+Schwanz von Hund anheb+ Da, sehen sie alles voller kalk! Der muss mit!

Hund+kalk aushust+

Frau: Oh nein!

Mann: Ab jetzt Calgon bei jeder Fütterung!

Frau: Bei jeder Fütterung+smile+

Stimme: Waschmaschinen leben länger mit Calgon!

Hund: Wuff, wuff!

Bakura+in sich hinein smile+

Alle anderen+Schultern zuck und immer noch über „Waschmaschine" lach+

Auf dem Weg zum Gewächshaus kommen alle an einem leeren Klassenzimmer vorbei, zuletzt Bakura, Marik, Ryou und Seto...

Geräusch aus dem Zimmer+knall+

Die vier+reinlug+

Ryou+bekommt kotzanfälle, würg+rennt „Ich habe Fudge und Percy nackt gesehen!" kreischend in Panik davon+

Bakura+flüster+ das is ja perverser als ich...

Marik+Seto+drop+

Fudge peitscht Percy mit einer Peitsche aus einem Kugelschreiber als Griff und fielen Bürtoklammern als Schnur aus... Percy hat sein heiß geliebtes Klemmbrett im Arm...

Auf einmal komen von allen Seiten Deatheater...

Deatheater: Haha, ich töte euch! Avada Kedavera!

Percy+springt vor und schützt Fudge mit seinem Klemmbrett+

Klemmbrett+zu Staub zerfall+

Percy: Nein! Mein Klemmbrett ist... tot! Mein Leben hat keinen Sinn mehr+ersticht sich mit Brieföffner+

Fudge+dumm schau+

Deatheater+noch dümmer schau+

Bakura: Hmmm... das wird langweilig! Kommt Jungs wir gehen

Seto+Marik: Ok

Aus dem Zimmer kommt grünes Licht dann ist alles stll...

Schwanie+versucht sich hinter Sophia zu verstecken+ 

_Sophia: -.- Schwanie was ist denn los?_

_Schwanie+zitter+_

_Gollum: muhagga GOLLUM, GOLLUM!_

_Sophia: Gollum! Still! - Was is jetz los Schwanie?_

_Gollum+grml+_

_Schwanie: Ich hab Angst +flüster+_

_Smeagol+zitter+_

_Sophia: -.- Allein diese Tatsache macht Smeagol ja schon Angst -.- Was is denn jetz genau los, Schwanie?_

_Schwanie: Sie kommt immer näher..._

_Sophia: Wer?_

_Smeagol: Die Todesfeee+kreisch+_

_Schwanie: NEIN! DIE VOGELGRIPPE+kreisch+spastisch im Kreis rum renn+_

_Sophia: -.- Nein Schwanie halt dich doch einfach bei Vollmond von deinen Artgenossen fern... da haste doch eh was besseres vor... zum Beispiel Kuai besuchen... +grins+_

_Schwanie+versaut grins+ ok_

_Nun an dieser Stelle bin ich dann ma fertig Nujo wenns euch gefallen hat dann seid doch bitte so freundlich ein Review zu hinterlassen +flehend schau+ Mein Dank gilt vor allem Johanna schatzüüü die mich auf die Idee mit dr Waschmaschine gebracht hat man muss dazu sagen: Das basiert auf einer Tatsache! So ein Hund existiert tatsächlich xDDDD_

_Vielen Dank auch an meine fleißigsten Reviewer: Allena Hiwatari, Elfling un Sternchööön un natürlich allen andern +bussis verteil+_

_Bis zum nächsten mal!_

_Angel Of Darkness_


End file.
